Just Forget
by Alastair Light
Summary: In the end Shepard has done what she said she would, but she still wants the one man who is always just out of her reach. Will she finally catch him? F!Shepard/Kaidan Warning: Smut and Spoliers  set after ME2. Collection of One-shots Review please!
1. Just Forget

Just Forget

A Mass Effect Fanfiction

By Alastair Light

Parings: F!Shepard/Kaidan

Setting: After ME2

Rating: M (smut, language)

**-Warning Spoilers-**

**-And lots of fluff-**

**-And lots of smut-**

Vector Shepard ran an ungloved hand over her face, in a futile attempt to rid herself of the ever present purple crescents that keep persisting under her eyes. She couldn't seem to deal with the lack of sleep, even after destroying the Collectors base, even after the repairs of the Normandy where completed, she could not seem to find sleep any quicker than she could before. Leaning back in her chair she inclined her head to the left, where on her desk where were her medals sat in their case and the picture of her beloved sat. Shepard reached out and stroked the hologram and smiled softly. A yawn interrupted her contemplations about the man who was once her boyfriend. With a quick shake of her head she pushed herself away from her desk, and once more stretching backwards into her chair for a moment, a huff of breath coming from her slightly open pink lips. She should sleep, she knew she should. Letting her head limply fall to the right she looked over at the clock that sat precariously on a stand in front of her fish tank. It blared at her with how late it was, scolding her as it turned another minute deeper into the night. Vector Shepard closed her eyes, breathed then pushed herself up and off of the chair. Raising her arms above her head she made her back arch, making strange noises as she worked out all of the tense muscles in her body. Then letting her arms fall to her sides the Commander strode to the neatly made bed and threw herself on it, disrupting the straight sheets and causing the pillows to fly up around her. Laying face first into the white cotton sheets Shepard nuzzled into the single pillow that remained on her bed. It had been a very long day for her, reports after reports; she had also been looking into new uniforms for her crew. Cerberus issued uniforms for people where not part of the organization could bring a bad reputation to their already wounded notoriety. Cerberus, how she hated that group; although it spent so much to reconstruct her body just as it had been. They kept her memories, but the Illusive Man did not think ahead with his plan, he did not think she would be so bold to betray him.

But she did, Vector had blew the Collector's base to nothing, returned it to the rocks it had been constructed from. She hated the fact that those _things_ had captured the colonists; she had seen it happen on Horizon. And after she had failed to save them, Chadian appeared in front of her, his warm brown eyes gazing into her face, had reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly, lingering on her lips tracing them for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly, his eyes had closed and his own lips had so lightly brushed over hers, then he roughly pulling her into his arms. Stunning her, the fact he still had any emotion for her at all had taken her heart and twisted it with warmth, for the moment, her fear that he hated her, or had forgotten her was gone. Shepard had kissed back, and then had held him as he clung to her. Only after he tore her apart, his words of anger burning into her mind, but Shepard understood, she had not contacted him, even though she had tried right after she had awoken. She cried out to him to come with her in her cool voice, but he only shook his head, looking sadly at her and then proudly strode away.

Then, a week later she got an apologetic letter from him, his last line burning hope for her, that maybe they still had a chance. And because of that damned letter Kaidan haunted her dreams, which before he had lingered to give her nightmares, now he came to her making her burn and squirm, wet for a man who was not physically present.

Rolling over she rubbed her legs together as a flush of wetness came, the memory of that night before Illium running ramped through her mind. Biting her lip she turned on her side, curling up into a tight ball as she muttered his name. Her blue eyes looked upwards towards the small interstellar cellular device that lay constantly unused beside her bed. Digging her canine's into her bottom lip she reached over and seized it, then returning to laying on her back she stared at it, gently typing in the number she had memorized in that one month she had shared with him. His number, for whenever their tour would have been up, he had wanted to go to the beach with her… Running her hand over the screen that shone brightly for her she took in a jagged breath and hit "call". The tone rang three times, and Shepard's hand fell to the side with a soft groan. She should have known that he would not have picked it up; she called from an unfamiliar number, why would he? But then there was a husky voice that resonated from the object in her hand that sent a delicious shiver down her spine. "Shepard." Came his voice, she gave an auditable groan and there was a responding soft reluctant moan. "Why are calling me?" Taking the phone she curled up around it, and whispered to her lover.

"I needed to hear your voice Kaiden." She used his first name, her voice something between a beg and a moan. There was a long pause between them, Shepard gave a quiet whimper and rubbed her legs together more, pulling herself closer and causing the sheets to become more rumpled.

A groan. "Uh, make that noise again, groan for me Shepard." Kaiden muttered. She complied and there was shuffling on the other side of the cell. "I-I need to know what you are doing, where in the galaxy are you? Are you safe? You, you took down the Collectors, did you loose anyone?"

"Kaaiiddaan." She moaned, then let a soft chuckle out, of course he would need to know these things. She was happy to oblige. "We are fine, everyone survived, although there where close calls… for all of us. I would not let my team down, I protected them Kaiden. As for where we are, we are actually closing in on Citadel space, we are going to land and get provisions for our cook. He had specific requests."

There was silence and then a very quiet voice. "How close?"

Vector's eyes where closed but she let her brows furrow into an expression of confusion anyways. "I don't know, most of the crew is asleep we have had a rough day, I am sure our ship's AI is bringing us in as we speak."

"I'll be waiting at the docks."

Shepard shot up in her bed, the shock chasing away her exhaustion. "Kaidan! What?" But all she received as her answer was the dial tone. Looking away from the phone in the corner of the room next to the door the small blue AI shimmered. "EDI, d-did you hear that?"

"Only the part you mentioned about me bringing the Normandy into the dock, which I have done and I came to tell you if you where still awake Commander." EDI seemed too chuckled before she said. "Signing you out Shepard." And vanished. Vector tilted her head and frowned, how in the world could EDI pick up on human emotions and tones? And that damn AI seemed to be actually growing feelings towards Joker. Vector shook her head, how ridiculous, it was a computer program. With another shake she pushed the thought out of her mind and scooted to the side of her sheets and then brought herself upright from her sitting position. Turning towards the door her body shook and she couldn't help but break out in a large smile, Kaiden was waiting for her.

Oh he was waiting for her.

The smile grew as a spark of joy echoed from somewhere deep within her, filling her up. Without a second thought she took off in a near sprint all the way to the Normandy's airlock; only staying still for the time it took to go down the elevator, in which she was in painful suspense. When the airlock finally opened she saw no Kaiden waiting for her, and she frowned, had that call be just a dream? Of course, looking around the docks there where no other ships other than the Normandy and no civilians walking about. Shepard heaved a sigh, turning to look out the way the Normandy had come into dock, only gazing minutes before strong tan arms wrapped about her hips. A set of lips suddenly pressing against her neck. Shepard leaned back into his touch, her hands leaning down and gently skimming across the bare arms, goose bumps replaced her touch as she moved down to his hands. "Kaidan." She whispered as he kissed his way up to her ear. He grunted a response.

"I'm sorry," He muttered flexing his hands around her, his voice muffled in her hair, his nose brushing against her earlobe. "_Damn_ I'm sorry I was so _fucked up _when I yelled at you on Horizon."

"You had every reason to." She mumbled then whimpered as he dragged his hands down over her Cerberus issued pants.

"But I should have thought rationally, you where right, I do think to much with my emotions…_ damn _it feels good to actually _feel_ you again." He ran his hands back up, then breaking one hand from its exploration he took her chin and turned her face to kiss him. The innocent kiss quickly became passionate and she turned wrapping her arms around his neck playing with his short curly black hair, and pressing herself to his body, feeling herself fit his mold like a perfectly made doll.

_She felt like a woman next to him._ Not the Commander of the Normandy, not the first human Spectre, but a woman.

Shepard opened her mouth begging him to explore her mouth too. Kaiden complied, but he also took her left leg and brought it up, and as his tongue slipped into her mouth she gave a low moan and he copied that noise. Vector pulled back ever so slightly and looked at him. "You have a apartment here.. right?" She was _not_ about to escort him back to the Normandy, where everyone slept, although she had probably woken up half of the ship with her excited stomping. As she gazed up at him she raised her eyebrows to the smirk she saw on his face; it was possessive and also very cocky. He brought his face close to nuzzle his nose against hers.

"Eager Shepard?" He said with a chuckle, his hand stroking back and forth on the leg he had captured in his grasp. A blush crept across her face and that smile that was on his face grew as he snuggled her closer. He released her leg but pulled her into his body. The hug was almost suffocating but she understood, it was like the one he had given her back on Horizon. But this time it was in the knowledge that she was still his. Then came the question she feared, but one Shepard knew he had to ask. "Are you, still with Cerberus, Shepard?" She frowned when she realized that his grip had not loosened while the question had been asked, in fact it had grown into a tenser grasp.

Bringing her arms to encircle the man she loved she snuggled into his chest breathing him in for a moment before speaking. "I gave them a very _intense_ resignation letter." A smile broke out across her face. "He wanted to keep the Collectors base, so I blew it up like I promised everyone I would." Kaiden nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"You still are the woman I remember." He said with a chuckle. "I guess it wasn't you that changed, but me."

"It doesn't matter Kaiden." She pulled away and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back then pulled away his hand still gripping hers, and he pulled her towards the residential side of the Citadel. She let out a laugh, feeling so young and comforted by his presence. He tugged her to a door which he punched in a code and it slid open. He brought her lips to his and he kissed her until she found herself against the wall. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, Kaiden groaned rewarding her actions with a soft thrust of his hips into hers. Shepard giggled as Kaiden kissed down her neck, she craned it back to give him better access, reaching over her she watched as he hit the button to close and lock his front door. He grumbled words she could not catch and he tugged at her tight white and black shirt, peeking up from nipping at her collar, his warm brown eyes carefully watching her for a reaction or an expression of eagerness. He was not disappointed. Shepard reached away from him and pulled her shirt up and over her head; Kaiden bit his lip when he saw that she had not worn a bra underneath her shirt.

"Vector wh-" He started, he was obviously happy, the blush that tinted his cheeks brought his intentions to the surface, but Shepard giggled and kissed him before answering his question.

"You always talked to much, just love me."

Kaidan's lips parted with an exhale and tackled her mouth; he was fevered in his pursuit to bring her to his bed. Lifting her off the wall he nearly stumbled as she picked a soft but fast rhythm with her hips, thrusting into his, causing his already swollen desire to grow to it peak. He gasped and leaned against the wall for a moment to let his legs readjust to his girl's movements. Then he managed to walk the remaining feet his bed and turning he fell back first onto his bed, letting her top him. Detangling her legs she sat on him and smiled. Kaidan's hand snaked upwards to grasp her right breast, Vector threw back her head with a gasp. He massaged the breast he had in one hand and urged her down with his other hand that was placed on Shepard's back, she came willingly and he captured her left breast in his mouth suckling and causing her body to flush, a lusty smile encased her expression as she pulled his mouth away from her flesh and nudged his face up towards her, and she kissed him, her hands pushing up under Kaidan's shirt. She brought her finger tips tickling down his chest, but he couldn't seem to stand the contact of her hands, he craved more than what she was giving him. So Kaiden sat up and pulled off his shirt, then with a dominant growl he rolled her over to tug at her pants. She giggled, throwing her arms up and tilted her head urging him to take her. Kaiden pulled off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop, then leaned back to remove his. Shepard cried with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as she felt him sheathe himself inside of her.

"Kaiden" She groaned as he picked a pace horribly like the one she had tortured him with earlier. Digging her nails into his back he did not last long as he exploded inside of her. They both cried out, her in excitement to feel him inside of her again, him because he had taken her once more. He was about to pull out of her when she wrapped her legs around him. "Don't go." She begged. "I just got you back I don't want to lose you just yet."

Vector Shepard looked upwards at her man; his brow was furrowed with an expression resembling worry, his lips cocked up in a soft smile, his eyes sparkling with the afterglow of sex, and the glow of love. "I'm not going anywhere." He muttered. "I'll be here until I am called away."

She snuggled into him as he balanced his weight on his arms. "Then if you're called away take me with you."

"Don't tempt me because I may." He paused. "I don't want to put you in any more danger Vector."

"Then just forget about putting me anywhere except in your arms for a while, okay Kaiden?" Vector said softly as Kaiden removed himself from her and plopping down next to her on his blue sheets he collected her up in his arms.

"I can do that."


	2. Something To Hold onto

Something to Hold onto

By Alastair Light

A Mass Effect Fanfiction

Paring: F!Shepard/Kaiden

**-Warning Spoilers for ME2-**

Vector Shepard was rather cold, and upon opening her eyes she found why. Kaidan was not beside her and she herself had kicked off her covers. Sitting up she stretched, smiling as she felt the soreness in all the right places, she wrapped her hands around herself and giggled softly, remember that she had -for a while now- been staying with her beloved and she loved living with him and not space hopping on the Normandy Although the ship still sat waiting for her to return to it when she was called into action once more. The crew though, had all returned home or was on the Citadel like her, enjoying the company of family or lovers. Throwing her long slim legs over the side she took one of the many shirts that Kaidan always left laying around and that she liked to see, strictly because she liked to know that he still really was here. Slipping it over her body she heard the soft sound of a television echoing from down the hall. A sleepy smile crept across her face as she pushed back her short brown hair and approached the door way where a uniformed Kaidan leaned against the kitchen table looking seriously at the hologram across the way. Vector wrapped her arms around her body and walked to him, who turned his head and blinked a few times before his eyes fell into a sexy leer and setting down his toast he opened up his arms, Shepard came into them leaning against him. Her arms came from her sides to his chest, her face nuzzled into his Alliance uniform.

"Good morning." Vector said with a smile, moving so she looked into his warm brown eyes. He grinned and leaned down to gently kiss her.

"Good morning right back at you." His hands wandered to her rear and he massaged it; she grinned ear to ear as she felt ungloved hands touch her body. "Glad to see you haven't gotten bored of wearing my shirts yet." Shepard traced the outline of the insignia on the shirt he was wearing, and that she was leaning against.

"Now why would I get tired of that? They smell like you and are comfortable… But I much rather have the real thing in my arms than just wearing a shirt." Her hands moved from their perch on his chest to his neck and circled around it. "Now, where is my man going all dressed up like the solider I know him to be?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering, his breath caressed her cheeks before he spoke. "Oh you know me…" Vector stuck out her lower lip in a pout, then looked up at him through her eyelashes, her clear blue eyes sparkling in the artificial light. Kaidan's eyebrows pushed together as he struggled with himself. Then carefully and sensually Shepard spelled out the word "please" without saying anything, her lips curved around any letter. The display had Kaidan biting his own lip. "Vector you know I can't tell you… even if you aren't working for Cerberus anymore." She gave a great sigh in his arms, slouching against him, her hands working their slow way from his neck to his ass. "_Vector_." He let out the low groan.

"Oh please, do you think I'm seducing you to get my way?" She chuckled. "I could care _less_ what the Alliance are calling you off to do. As long as you come back to me in one piece yeah? They abandoned me to Cerberus. I'm not fond of them anymore." Vector watched as Kaidan raised his eyebrows, she huffed. "Okay! Sheesh, yes I would rather work for them than Cerberus, but they _did_ abandon me. Did they even _try_ looking for my body?" Her lover's eyes shifted to the side and her mouth quirked up in an "I told you so" kind of grin. "I am glad they see you as a valuable asset Kaidan, but always remember you are _mine_ alright? I got you back; I got free of Cerberus, and the Alliance, I am just glad to be living a normal life for the brief moment."

This brought a very large smirk to appear were the worry had been on Kaidan's face. "A normal life as my girl I may add." He said picking her up, she let out a squeal and play squirmed as he set her down on the countertop. He pressed his forehead to hers and his smile grew. "_All mine._" He drug out the words in a possessive tone before kissing her harshly. Vector opened her legs and allowed him to stand inside, Kaidan's hands where planted on either side of her thighs. Her arms snaked about his neck and dug into his hair, and her legs encircled his waist. Kaidan tilted his head to the right to kiss her more deeply, their lips smashing together in the most comfortable way. In their intense "silent" communication was interrupted when Kaidan's omnitool gave out a sharp ring, the two lovebirds ignored it for a moment, but when it continued he reluctantly pulled back ever so slightly: just enough to hit the answer button. "Yes?" He called out to the caller, his voice husky from the lips of once upon a time Commander. Kaidan stared into her face, which held such a smug look as he waited for the person on the other end to answer. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed "what?" She just laughed silently and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He laughed, then there was a harsh voice that called out a hard order to the Alliance solider.

"Kaidan, we need you to ship out immediately." Both of them froze as the voice bellowed. It was Anderson. "And before you try to sucker me into telling you where he is going its classified Shepard."

The woman pulled back to glare at the orange tool. "I _know_._ Fuck you_ Anderson. I'm not a Cerberus operative anymore so you don't have to be so damned defensive around me! For once I would like to be treated with trust again. I'm not some renegade that is going to turn on you!"

"Shhh," Kaidan cooed, he leaned in and kissed her cheek his hand moving from its place on the cool metal countertop to her back where he stroked it carefully. "It's alright Vector…"

"No it's not Kaidan! I'm not going to betray the Alliance! I never will! I'm an Alliance solider first and foremost!" Kaidan silenced her with a kiss, then pulled away to see her eyes rimmed lightly with the threat of tears, when she tore away from his gaze and buried her face in his shoulder, Kaidan sighed.

"She's right Anderson… when has she _ever_ done anything to show us otherwise?" Kaidan raised his eyebrows at the tool and the man behind it.

There was a grumbling then a sigh. "But this time I really can't tell her if I wanted to Alenko. You know what this one entails."

Kaidan gave a quick glance to the hologram television behind him. "Right." He muttered. "Alenko out." The omnitool vanished and he wrapped Vector in a long hug before detangling himself from the woman and walking a little ways away towards the door. He turned back to look at her, the shirt she wore was in disarray from their passionate moment, her hair was even more of a mess than it was before, her thighs where fully exposed and the shirt even slipped off her shoulder a little exposing a tad of her left breast. Her face was turned down into worry; her lips slightly open as if she was about to speak, her eyebrows creased and her eyes now overflowing a little with tears. Kaidan felt torn; this felt like Horizon all over again. Except this time she was actually expressing her emotions rather than remaining that cool woman that she had to be in times of danger. In times when people needed that leader attitude he knew she was all too good at. She was that natural leader that he would follow into the fires of hell and back, or he would follow to Illium a hundred times over if it just got them to were they where right now.

Vector looked at him, knowing he was studying her in that sly way of his, but she could see the subtle movements that betrayed him. The clutch of a hand, the twitch of a facial muscle. "Kaidan." She said with a sigh, but it was enough to have him fully turned to her, his posture open and ready. "Come back to me in one piece okay? I don't want to have a funeral like you had with me." She watched as his eyebrows rose and squeezed together. He then surprised her as he strode over and slammed his hands on either side of her, his face close to her own.

"_You will never have to go through that._" He vowed. "I won't let you feel that pain, I will _never_ leave you again." Kaidan then smashed his lips to her for one quick moment then pulled away and nearly ran to the door. "I'll be home soon." He said with a sad smile in his voice; but Vector could not see that for his back was to her. The slider door opened then closed, him disappearing behind it.

She sighed a breath and leaned back on the table. "Kaidan you heroic bastard."

It was a couple of weeks before Vector heard anything from her beloved, she had grown worried, enough to call Garrus to see if he had heard anything of an Alliance ship doing a covert operation, he had not of course and offered to see if he should contact Liara. But Shepard said she would do it herself, but when the Shadow Broker herself had not heard anything, this worried her. It was only when Tali'Zorah vas Normandy had come over to keep her friend company when a familiar voice came up in a call on the Commander's omnitool.

"Commander!" Joker's voice yelled both of the women winced from their respected seats in the small apartment.

"I am _right here_ Joke, damn what is so wrong that you are screaming into the mic?" Vector rubbed her right hear and turned to Tali who was shaking her head and rubbing her helmet. They looked at each other and gave a silent sigh.

"Sorry! But I thought you would want to know that Alenko is back! Just saw his ship come in! It was really beaten up! But the crew made it! There were injuries Commander I saw Alenko come limping out!"

Vector's eyes got wide and her brows creased, and as she spoke her voice wavered. "I swear Joker do you do this just to hear emotion out of me?" She tried to keep it as level as she could, but Shepard knew that Tali could tell that she was very worried. The quarian reached out and set a hand on Vector's arm. When there was silence on Joker's end both of the girls thought he hung up, but then there was an emotion cracked voice.

"No Commander, I didn't call you to joke with you, I know you love Alenko. You always have, despite what you told me on the Normandy after Horizon. So, I thought you would want to know he was alive." There was a click and Vector cursed, she hadn't meant to hurt Joker's feelings. Standing up she shook her head.

"You always seem to come over at the worst times Tali, I'm sorry I invited you over." The woman turned away from her helmet covered friend. When she heard a soft laugh.

"I came over because I was very worried about you. But, you are right, I do have bad timing don't I?"

Together they walked to the door and as Vector was about to punch the open button it opened by itself, a hard faced Kaidan standing there with a medi-geled arm, and side. Shepard blinked as the stone face turned soft and shocked as he took in the sight of her in regular civilian clothing. A sigh came from him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Ah, you are a sight for sore eyes." He muttered.

Tali laughed. "I guess I will leave you two alone now yes?" She walked out the door and seemingly winked to Vector who shook her head at the disappearing quarian.

With her friend gone Shepard's entire being was now devoted to Kaidan. "What's wrong, Joker called to tell me you where injured." The solider didn't move. "Hey, are you alright? Talk to me Kaidan t-" Lips silenced her, they where feverish and hard, his hands where planted on her hips and he pushed her back into the apartment, only pausing to hit the lock button as the door closed. He backed her up into a back of a chair and she gasped as he thrust his hips, she was surprised to find him already needy for her. Vector wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted a leg to let his thrusts hit her womanhood. She groaned as he picked up his pace, and inhaled as his hands went upwards to brush over her breast. He pulled away for one moment to curse her about not wearing a bra again, but then tackled her lips again, massaging the erected tips of her nipples. Vector, panting, tore a hand away from where it was set on his shoulder and slipped it down to his crotch, where she rubbed it fiercely, earning a growl from her injured solider. She felt his member through is pants, urging it to grow more. Kaidan reached behind her and grabbed her rear bringing her nether regions tight against his hot bulge. "Are we going to get these clothes off are we just going to caress each other all day?" She growled as she pulled up his shirt, slipping her hands under to feel the hardened gel that covered a wound.

"Let's get these damned clothes off." Kaidan said pulling back and removing his shirt. She grinned and leaned back doing the same. Vector eyes fluttered closed as his hands rewarded her for her removing of her shirt. "Pants too Shepard." He said huskily. And she rewarded his deep voice with the shimming removal of pants. The wounded man took a step back to admire the sleek body of his mate. "_Knew_ I took out that geth for a reason." He said in a cocky tone that had her eyebrows raised in a "what the fuck" gesture. But all she got was his hand in hers dragging her down the hallway to their bedroom, and a push onto the bed.

"Kaidan!" She protested as he dropped to her crotch, pushing her legs aside. "What the hell happened out there?" Vector did not dislike the treatment she was getting, in fact the rough touches where what she craved from her lover for a very long time, but she was worried about his sudden change of actions. But her thoughts where quickly shattered as his tongue began its wicked trail down her sensitive skin. He gently nipped at her clit and she nearly unraveled with a cry. His growl of dominance rumbled deep in his chest as he pressed his tongue deep inside of her, or as deep as he could accomplish with the awkward position she put him in. Her legs where sprawled out and one was on his shoulder scratching at his back. She cried his name and he looked up from his exploration. Panting she looked down as he nuzzled the hair around her. Vector blushed, and smiled as he climbed up a bit and pressed his face into her belly. Kaidan drew his teeth gently across her hip bone and then gazed up at her and prowled the rest of the way up giving her a gentle thrust, before she slid her hands into his pants. His lip's parted and he groaned as she gripped his rock hard member. "Can I get this in me already?" She gasped. Her solider was happy to oblige, stripping his trousers and then climbing atop her again. Vector only got a quick look at the swollen genital before it was taken and plunged into her. With a smile she arched and gasped. Enjoying the feeling of her man save and sound and making love to her.

To hell with what happened out in space, he was back in her arms, in one piece.

Vector awoke to a half asleep Kaidan, she moved her hand softly across his chest in a gentle motion to tell him she was awake. He tilted his head and kissed the top of hers before settling back into a semi comatose state. But her curiosity about the wounds across his body had to be quenched. "Kaidan, you going to tell me what happened with those geth?"

A slurring voice answered her. "We were suppose to capture something,"

"Classified I know."

A soft chuckle came from him before he continued. "We encountered some trouble on the way, geth, they boarded us and we fought back.. Beat them.. Then went to go secure the package. Started on the way home, more geth, beat us up bad, but we got away… But does it matter I'm here now right?"

Vector laughed. "Yes you are my heroic bastard, I'm just glad I still have something to hold on to."

Kaidan snuggled close to her. "You always will."


	3. It's a Beach Day

It's a Beach Day

By Alastair Light

A Mass Effect Fanfiction

Paring: F!Shepard/Kaidan

**-Warning Smut alert-**

(Though isn't most of these short stories smut? This story is rather short apologies)

**-Warning Spoiliers-**_

He had wanted to take her to the beach for a very long time, from the moment he saw her actually. Kaidan had always blamed himself for what happened to her with the beacon, those memories that had been forced into her brain, just because of his foolish move and her, being the hero she was; pulling him from harms way. With a sigh the Alliance solider lay back on the towel they had spread out on the loamy sand. He tilted his head to the side, to get a glimpse of the woman that was in the velvet colored ocean that lay before them. He smiled softly as he watched her in her white bikini sloshing in the water before she turned around to cock her head at him with a large happy grin on her lips. Then she turned back to the water and opened her arms as a wave splashed over her. Kaidan let out a laugh and laid his head back; he was so happy to have found this resort planet, it was not that far from the Citadel either. The man closed his eyes muttering a thanks to Joker who was so kind enough to drop them off here. Apparently he had to get back to the Citadel, something about upgrades for the Normandy, or was it something about a woman called EDI? Kaidan frowned, but shook his head and closed his eyes; the sun was so nice on this planet.

Vector turned to look back at her Alliance man. Finding him nearly asleep she couldn't help but laugh a little. Crossing her arms she remained standing in the warm water watching his chest raise and fall in sleep, it had been a while since he actually had more than a day off. Anderson had been sending Kaidan out on mission after mission, not on purpose, but he was needed. Nothing was told to her about the nature of the missions, and it frustrated her. She had once been an important Spectre, now… now she was Alenko's girl. She smiled again and slowly made her way out of the water. Vector couldn't complain being his woman was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Finally out of the water she strode across the soft sand and to the towel, hovering over Kaidan for a moment she put her hands on her hips. Tilting her head to the left and watching him sleep for what seemed like an eternity. Shepard did a quick survey of the land about them, the soft loamy sand stopped at the rock walls that separated their condo from the rest of the world. Then biting her lower lip she couldn't help but blush a little as she got down on her knees, and climbed up to his thighs. Quietly looking up, she saw that he still was asleep, his mouth slightly open as breath escaped it. Squinting the woman tried to muster courage. She was an icon to the entire human race and yet she could not even sometimes bring herself to do naughty things with the man who was her mate! Some hero she was supposed to be. Shaking her head she took a breath and then grinned like a little succubus. Leaning down she ran her lips over his swim trunks, from his hip to his crotch. In his sleep she felt him stir, then gaining momentum from his reaction she ran her still slick legs down his dry hair covered ones. Her hands moved up to his chest where she tickled him before tugging at his trunks. As Shepard managed to slip the waistband down past his member Kaidan's brown eyes snapped open and groan escaped his lips.

"What are you up to?" He said sexily, his voice already becoming husky from her efforts. But he did not get a verbal answer, but a physical one. Vector captured his member in her mouth and watched as his eyes got wide and his body jerked, forcing a moan to come from his lips. He squeezed his eyebrows together as he watched her place a hand on his shaft and gently fondle it. Kaidan shifted his hips in an effort to keep himself together, but as her tongue ran across his top, he couldn't help but flick his head back and let out another moan. As soon as he felt her mouth leave his hardened member and on up to kiss his belly button he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her all the way up to lay on him. He was presently surprised as she let out a triumphant laugh. "Oh, you like it when I am all flustered don't you?" He said with a blush that went all the way up to his ears.

"Of course I do Kaidan." She said in a sing song voice. "It's rare to get you all up in a blush. Usually I'm the one squirming under your fingers."

He raised his eyebrows: "I can still make that happen you know." Pushing her off him he rolled over till he topped her, but she countered his movement with her hands capturing his still dangling erection. He bit his lip until blood threatened to come from it. Kaidan managed to open his eyes to see Shepard urging him down to her lips, which he took with vengeance. He tilted his head to capture her lips from a new angle; she succumbed to his power and opened her mouth now coaxing him to explore her. Slipping his tongue in he gave powerful thrusts with it, but she removed her hands from his member and pushed on his shoulders, he flopped to the side with a smirk on his face as she mounted him, her hands placed on his lower belly and her head tilted to the side as she leaned down to kiss him. Shepard licked his lips and Kaidan opened his mouth for her, her tongue entered pass the barrier of his lips and scrapped across his teeth, sliding across his own tongue for a moment before she synchronized a gentle bob of her hips onto his and a thrust of her tongue into his mouth. His nails dug into her thighs as she picked up her movements. He gave out a harsh groan as he came prematurely, he blushed bright red and looked up at her, he wanted to laugh, she was in shock. Vector had stopped her movements; she had just come of his mouth slightly. Her pale skin had bloomed like a gentle pink rose. Kaidan brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. "You have no idea what you do to me do you?" His embarrassment faded as her blush made him feel brave.

She leaned back, arching that body that Kaidan loved to touch. "I-I didn't think I would actually make you come." Vector said with that delicious blush, the Alliance solider could barely take her innocent response. Capturing her shoulders he pushed her down underneath him. Ridding himself completely of his trunks, and pushed her bikini top up and off of her breasts, her blue eyes widened and she bit her lip as Kaidan went down to scoop up her nipple in his mouth, dragging it into his lips and gently dragging his teeth over it, bringing it to a painful tip. His other hand captured her other breast massaging it. Shepard groaned under him rubbing her legs together, growing even wetter for him. Kaiden looked up at her with a quirk of his mouth, then pulled away taking a one of his fingers and hooking it around her lower bikini bottom he pulled it down a little leaning down to kiss her hip bone, before pulling it all the way off. He nuzzled his face in her womanhood giving it a good lick she squirmed. "Kaidan!" She cried, reaching down and burying her hands into his hair. He detangled himself from her and hovered over her, she nodded slightly and he plunged deep inside of her, her legs wound around him as she let out a gasp.

"See?" He grumbled as he picked a pace with his hips. "I told you I could make you squirm."

Vector wrapped her hands around his neck and scored his back. "Come in me, come inside me Kaidan." He shivered and drove his hips into her. Shepard gasped as he hit her in all the right spots, and as he exploded his warmth filled her and she fell limp. He fell beside her, gathering her up to hug.

"Hm, I'm glad we could finally take this vacation, it was worth it." He muttered sleep coming back to claim him.

Vector giggled. "I have to agree, it was the best day at the beach ever wasn't it?"


End file.
